The Right Kind of Wrong
by GoBrookeYourself
Summary: After all the wrong kind of right was always safer then the right kind of wrong.


**Summary:**_After all the wrong kind of right was always safer then the right kind of wrong_  
**Pairings:**C/B/N  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gossip Girl_, or the song _Right Kind of Wrong bu Leann Rimes._  
**Spoilers:** I just reworked some scenes from 1x10 and 1x13.  
**AN**: This is probably the longest one shot I've written yet, lucky you! Well I hope you enjoy anyways. :D  
**Lexi**

_--------0--------_

**The Right Kind of Wrong**  
_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong _

With one more final thrust he had her over the edge, sweat dripping over her red face, and pleasures moving through her body so fast that she clung her finger nails into his back and moaned his name out loud.

His body fit into her every curve; his hands were warm against her back holding her close to him. His lips were pressed down onto her hair, and she couldn't help but think how wrong this was.

The first time it happened it had been so awkward, and confusing. The fact that they were in the back of a moving limousine didn't help either.

He was so much more experienced then her, so much more forward. She hadn't known where to put her hands, where to push, how hard to go.

Surprisingly, he had been gentle with her. He had been slow, yet enthralling at the same time. She remembered how he ran his hands down her body, making her shiver even hours later. She remembered how his kisses pulled her so far out. She remembered how he called her name out, and how he had her heart beating long after she had gone home.

When they had first started it was after her break up with Nate, it wasn't supposed to happen. It kind of just did.

The best friend, and the girlfriend.

It was so cliché.

She kept telling herself that it was okay, because it's not like she was with Nate anymore. And it was only a one-night stand.

Now she lay in his arms, after he had fallen asleep.

Wrong, Wrong, Wrong. He was Nate's best friend for god's sake.

_He did the same thing with Serena to you. _

She shakes her head, and turns so her face is buried in his strong chest. Two wrongs don't make a right.

_But two negatives make a positive_.

It doesn't even matter, because it's not like she was going to end up falling in love with Chuck Bass anyways.

She scoffs at that idea, and lets her self sleep in his arms for another night. She'd deal with the 'wrong' another day.

_So wrong. _

She feels his hands wrap around her tightly, she feels his lips on her forehead as he bends down to kiss her.

_But it feels so right. _

_The right kind of wrong. _

_--------0--------_

His hands were running up and down her legs, desperately trying to find bare skin through the red tights.

"You sure know how to overdress, Waldorf." He breathed into her mouth, and he could practically feel her smirk at him.

He couldn't help a long moan as she ran her hands down his body, and stopping right at the waistband of his pants. "Blair," He groaned her name out.

"Yes?" she asked form under him, batting her eyes a little too much.

He gave her a sly grin and bent low to capture her lips in his, his hand were already at the buttons of her dress, and it took all he could not to rip them off of her.

"Calm down, Bass, you're going to rip my dress," She said as she climbed her way on top of him. It was her favorite dress.

He looked up at her as her hair tumbled down and tickled his face, "I can't help it, you enthrall me, I just can't wait to see what you can offer this time,"

"Oh, is that what I am, another blonde whore that you get for the night?" She had pulled away from him and was looking at him with an inquiring glance.

"But oh so much hotter," He grinned with a slight smirk in his eyes.

She looked at him, and then a sly smile formed at her lips. She bent her face down and ran her tongue over the side of his jaw. Her hands went down and far too slowly she began to unzip his pants. She smirked at him when he hitched his breath underneath her.

She sat up from him, and began too slowly slip her own dress of her body. He watched her with wide eyes, as she bent again and brought herself right on top of his erection. She thrust her hips forward, and he closed his eyes and arched hips back up as another moan left his mouth, "Blair," He called out.

She laughed at him, and ran a hand across his chest, "What's wrong, Bass?"

He groaned at her, "Can't you find somebody else to bother like this?"

"Yes," She bent down to his lips, "But I pick you,"

_--------0--------_

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms_

_--------0--------_

Blair was trying to wipe the blotched up lipstick from the side of her face as she exasperatedly clomped her way down her steps.

Nathaniel Archibald was standing there looking handsome as always, with a small grin playing at his lips. She didn't give him a chance to speak as she stood in front of him, putting on a bored expression on her face, "What are you doing here, Nate?"

He stepped a little closer to her and frowned when he saw her step back a little, "Well…look after rehearsal I couldn't stop thinking about you…I mean we've talked about going to this ball since we were younger."

Chuck frowned as he stood ad the entry to the main foyer. _I couldn't stop thinking about you. _Yeah and he's bet all his money Nate was doing much thinking about Blair when he was off screwing Serena van der Woodsen.

"And, look, I know I've given you every reason to hate me,"

Blair nodded at that and pretended to clean out her fingernail, "True. Keep going,"

'And the prince is a great dancer and all, but maybe, I was thinking you'd want to go with me instead? For old times sake? "

She glanced up at her ex and couldn't help but laugh a little at his stuttering, "Why? Serena too busy?"

Chuck smirked in the confines of the dark, _that's the way, Blair. _

'Listen it's not like that Blair,"

"Really? Then how is it like? You come here after spilling your heart out for my best friend, and now you want to go to the ball with me? For old times sake? Look, after the stunt you pulled on my birthday, the only thing we should be doing together is moving on,"

Nate laughed a little sheepishly as he glanced down at his shoes, "Yeah, look, uh, I haven't worn this sweater in so long, and I just pulled it out today and found this," Blair watched as he rolled his green sleeve back to reveal a small gold heart sewn onto the inside cuff.

Blair smiled as she looked down, "It's my pin; I sewed it there so you'd always have my heart on your sleeve."

"Yeah, I figured, "He paused here and glanced at her, "You might need it back or something…if…"

"No it was a gift."

Nate looked down at the floor, and Blair could feel her self weakening, as she did with Nathaniel Archibald many times, "The prince will understand. Maybe we should go to the ball together." Seeing the smile on his face she was quick to add, "As friends,"

"Absolutely,"

Blair bit her lips and gave a furtive glance up the stairs were she knew Chuck Bass was listening, "But only as friends,"

Chuck shook his head as he went back onto Blair's room. Anger radiated his body, but he didn't know why. He had no reason to be, after all Bait Waldorf was only a good lay.

But at that moment all Chuck Bass wanted to do was punch his best friend to no ends, and all because of a girl.

_--------0--------_

He watched as the girl who was only supposed to be good for him in bed, danced in the hands of _his best friend_.

He wanted nothing other then to be Nathaniel Archibald at that moment. He wanted nothing other then to hold Blair Waldorf, the girl he despised since kindergarten. The only girl who ever had a comeback for his witty remarks. The only girl who never fell for his money and charms. The only girl who had ever stuck up her nose at him.

_He's never really did like Waldorf. _

He scoffed and turned his attention back to the blonde he was dancing with. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he was Nate's best friend. What was he feeling anyway? As far as anyone was concerned Chuck Bass didn't feel anything, he didn't know how to feel. It was all about numbing the feeling with sex and booze.

He saw as she giggled at something _his best friend_ said to her, he saw her delicate hands clinging to _his best friend's_ shoulders, her stunning gaze on _his best friend_.

_His best friend. _

_He hated him. _

_--------0--------_

Chuck Bass wasn't capable of falling in love, because Chuck Bass had something called pride. He figured that would be enough to get him through life. He thought his pride was above everything, and anyone else. He had too much of pride to feel anything other than horny for someone.

_You did all this for your own enjoyment and didn't care what it would do to me, which is exactly why you and I can never work._

He dodged through people looking for the petite brunette. Didn't care what it would do to her?

Chuck Bass wasn't _supposed_ to care.

He wasn't supposed to care about anyone but himself. That's who he was, the selfish heartless bastard of the UES.

He asked people if they had seen a Blair Waldorf, and didn't wait for their answers. He wanted to know, so he could find her. So he could tell her how…how much he….

And that's exactly why he didn't want to find her, because he didn't want to ever admit to anyone that he had fallen.

Fallen Hard. For a girl.

He didn't want to admit it to himself.

_You make me sick. This thing between us, it's over. For good._

Those words had sent a weird pain through his heart. The thought of making anyone sick would generally have brought pleasure to him. But when they came from the lips of Blair Waldorf, they had stung hard.

He turned the pillar, and the sight in front of him made his heart stop. He couldn't breathe. His eyes glazed over as he saw Nate's hands all over Blair.

Blair's hands all over Nate.

His heart was beating again, hard against his chest, and it was a wonder that the couple, now in a heated make out session, couldn't hear it.

He wanted to turn away, he wanted to get away from her, he literally thought he would throw up if he stayed.

Just then Nathaniel's gaze met his from behind Blair's back, he smiled slyly at him, as Blair bit her lips into Nate's neck.

He wanted to…he didn't know what he wanted…but he definitely didn't want to smile, but that's all he could do as his best friend winked at him, and went back to _his girlfriend's_ lips.

He wanted to hate Blair, he wanted to hate her so much. He wanted to hate her for making him feel like this, making him want hurt so much too see her anyone's else's arms. He wanted to hate her for making him love her.

He loved her.

_Damn it, Waldorf. _

**Spotted: Chuck Bass losing something no one knew he had to began with. His heart. **

_--------0--------_

"It was so hot how you punched Carter out," Blair breathed into Nate's mouth. She could feel him smile against her lips.

His hands ran slowly down her boy, as he pulled her back into the room shutting the door behind them. His arms were wrapped tightly around hers as he pulled her toward the small be din the middle of the room. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, and felt it roaming through her mouth.

He fell on top of the bed, and pulled her onto him, his mouth never leaving hers.

This was what she wanted. For as long as she could remember, Blair had always dreamed about losing her virginity to Nathaniel Archibald. She loved him, always had, always will.

Then why did she feel so cold? His breath was hot against her neck, but she shivered as she felt his hands on her skin.

He lay completely on the bed now, and he pushed her underneath him. He felt her smooth legs from beneath her gown, and her skin felt like it would burn.

The bed was warm, and soft, and Nate was on top of her. That's all she had ever wanted. Nate wanted her.

Nate, Nate, Nate. That's all she ever thought about.

But lately, a certain best friend had been occupying her mind.

She shook her head of him. She was about to make love to her boyfriend, something she's always wanted. She shouldn't be thinking of his best friend.

She reached up and trailed kisses up Nate's chest, sucking lightly at his neck. "Blair," He moaned out and ran a hand through her already tangled hair.

Blair stopped cold when he said her name. It didn't feel right, not the way he said. It was so different from….

Again she shook her head, and pulled her boy friend down on top of her. She was about to have sex with her boyfriend.

His touch was so cold though, the way he moaned out her name had been full of nothing but lust.

She shouldn't be comparing, actually she shouldn't have another person to compare with. She was never supposed to have sec with Chuck Bass.

Well, it wasn't supposed to mean anything anyway.

Nate had slipped his shirt off now, and his bare chest dug hard into her delicate frame.

It was supposed to be the other way around, Chuck with the lust, and Nate with the love.

But this was right. Nate and Blair. They were always meant to be. It was a given, a postulate, a theorem.

_If Nate and Blair are together, then the world is right. _

She could feel Nate harden against her.

He lowered his hand down her back, trying to unzip her dress.

His lips licked her neck.

He ran a hand through her thighs.

It felt so wrong.

But it was so right.

"Nate," she said suddenly into the dark.

"Mmmh?" He moaned with his lips all over her.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"I…I'm really sorry…I can't…"

He pulled her away form, his full attention on the next words that came out of her mouth. "we can't do this, I'm sorry,"

He was Nate. Nate Archibald. The guy she had practically guaranteed giving her virginity to. It was so right.

But it felt so wrong.

_The wrong kind of right. _

_--------0--------_

"B, Come on open up," The voice of her best friend called through her door.

Blair lay on her bed, her long brown hair sprawled out underneath her. Her eyes were puffy, and red. Her makeup was…not done, which was unusual for Blair Waldorf.

'Not right now, Serena, I'm not in the mood," She called out trying to make her voice stronger then she knew it had come out.

Serena caught the tone of her best friend's voice right away, "Blair, I'm coming in,"

Blair rolled her eyes as she merely turned over in bed, and ignored Serena as she sat on her bed.

"Blair, honey, I know things are hard for you right now,"

Yeah things were hard. Blair hadn't spoken with Nate, or Chuck since that night. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to them.

"Sweetie, come on talk to me,"

"I'm fine," she mumbled against he sheets.

Blair could hear Serena sigh, she could almost feel her best friend's deep brown eyes penetrating her back, "No, B," Serena whispered softly, "You're not fine,"

Blair shut her eyes tightly to prevent the threatening tears coming from her eyes, "Fine, ok? I'm not fine, I'm not alright, I am supposed to be in love with Nathaniel Archibald, and I sleep with his best friend…" Blair couldn't help the sob that escaped her as she sat up in her bed, pulling her knees close to her.

Serena scooted over closer, tears in her own eyes, as she put a gentle hand on Blair's arm.

"And you know the worst part? I liked it, I knew it was wrong, but god, it felt so right," Blair paused and looked at Serena, "I mean how much more hypocritical can I get? I bashed Nate for so for sleeping with you, my best friend, and I go and do the same thing to him,"

"Blair," Serena began quietly staring intently at the bed, "You can't help who you fall for, it, just happens,"

Blair shook her head, she couldn't be in love with Chuck Bass, she just couldn't. Just because she liked having sex with him, didn't mean she could throw away the twelve years she and Nate had just for a couple of great nights.

'Well, it just doesn't happen to me…I am not in love with Chuck Bass," Blair said, and she could practically feel her heart wrenching at those words.

Serena knew her best friend. She knew she just tried to hide her feelings by coming of as the strong bitchy rich girl.

"So, look, Blair, you…you have to take the test,"

Blair looked her way sharply, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Serena narrowed her eyes, "Are you really going to play that game with me? Huh, B? You're not living a fairytale, Blair, this is life. Trust me I know, it's not all about happily ever after,"

"It was until you slept with my boyfriend,"

Serena shook her head, "Seriously? Are you going to bring that up again? This isn't about me, or Nate, or Chuck even, this is about you."

Blair smirked, "Well thank god for once it's not about you for once,"

Serena stood up from the bed, "You can't stand the idea of the perfect little plan you've had in your head failing, you want to pretend everything is ok, but reality check, it's not!"

Blair didn't say anything, and glanced away. Of course she knew it wasn't ok, but pretending that it was made everywhere a hell of a lot easier.

"Blair, you might be pregnant with a baby, and you don't even know who the father is,"

Blair shut her eyes tight, of course she knew who the father was.

The only guy she's ever slept with.

And he wasn't the one she was meant to be with.

"Whatever, Serena, I think you should leave,"

Her best friend looked like she was going to argue, but she didn't, "Take the test, B," And then Blair heard the door close behind her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. Crying was something people like Serena did. Blair Waldorf did not cry.

It wasn't ok, nothing was ok though.

The thing that bothered her the most was that it could be ok. It could be ok if she just let herself fall for the wrong one.

Blair glanced down at her phone, and saw the light beeping. Sighing she flipped it open and scrolled down her messages.

14 messages from Nate.

None from Chuck.

_--------0--------_

Blair Waldorf sat in the confinement of her bathroom looking down at the swirling, murky water in the toilet. A faint reflection of her tear stained face glared back at her through the ripples. Her stomach churned looking at the contents of it she had just purged out seconds ago.

She gulped as she gripped the edge of the seat tightly until her knuckles were white. Things like this didn't happen to a Waldorf, everything always went according to the plan.

She was perfect. Not a hair was ever out of place, her face was absolutely stunning, her smile always glistened, no matter how fake it was.

Fake.

She was a fake. She had these outer appearances she always put up, so she wouldn't have to deal with everything going on inside. She couldn't remember the last time she ever smiled. Well, actually she could.

When she was with Chuck.

But she was supposed to smile when she was with Nate. She was supposed to be Mrs. Archibald one day. She was supposed to have his baby.

She always wondered if Nate loved her, if he truly loved her, like she once thought she did. She wondered if she loved him anymore. She knew she once did.

But could you really love someone you were forced upon? Sure she'd always care for him…but love, she didn't even know how that felt like.

Was she feeling love for Chuck Bass?

She wasn't supposed to love Chuck Bass, but could that stop it from happening?

Truth was that she was scared. She was scared of letting herself for the wrong one. She knew Nate had screwed up, she also knew he would never do it to her again. Even if he didn't completely love her, like she knew he loved Serena.

She figured even Nate couldn't throw away 12 years of being with her for a couple of nights with Serena. He was too much of a gentleman.

Something Chuck Bass clearly wasn't.

She wished things would go back to the way they were, long before Serena left. She wished she could go back to only loving Nate.

But as she lay down on the cold tiles, and looked around at the pink strips, she knew that would only be in fairytales.

_--------0--------_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_--------0--------_

She held her head up high as she walked slowly down the dark street towards the bar, she knew he would be at. Her hair was done to perfection, as always. Her makeup was perfect, as it always was. She was Blair Waldorf again.

She opened the door, to the dimply lit bad, and was greeted by the warm burst of hair that hit her face. She saw him immediately sitting at his usual spot and sipping his usual drink. She made her way towards him. He didn't see her as she pulled up the bar stool next to him.

A waiter walked towards her, and she immediately said, "No thank you,"

At the sound of her voice, he glanced up at her. His eyes were hard, nothing in them. He merely looked at her.

"Bass," She said to him and set her purse down on the table.

He didn't say his usual 'Waldorf', but instead went back to his drink, "What's the famous Queen B doing here? Giving a time of her day to Chuck Bass,"

She shook her head, "Chuck…"

"I'm not in the mood for this Blair, what are you doing here?"

She looked away from him, not knowing what to say, "I…I don't really know,"

"Found your perfect gentleman boyfriend fucking Serena again? And decided to run back to me?"

"Look, it's not like that,"

"It is like that, Blair, you and I both know it, you were just using me to fill the void Nathaniel left."

She shook her head softly, tears stinging her eyes, "Chuck…I didn't even…"

He cut her off, "Whatever, Blair, I really don't care…"

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out suddenly, and she saw him look sharply at her.

For a second she saw anger flash across his eyes, but then they were cold and hard again, "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Nathaniel?"

"It's not his,"

He stared at her, forgetting about the drink in his hand, and spoke quietly, "How do you know?"

She glanced down at her folded hands, "I never slept with him,"

He didn't say anything, and she didn't dare glance up to meet his eyes, "I couldn't do it…I…I kept thinking of you the whole time…"

She heard a small laugh, and she brought her head up. There was Chuck Bass, laughing.

Laughing.

"Blair…Blair…I always knew you were a bitch…but I never thought you were a lying bitch."

Her eyes widened as he shook his head and went back to his drink. Lying? "Chuck…I'm not lying," She spoke quietly.

"I really thought I could love you Blair, for the first time I really thought I could be falling in love. With you. And then I saw you with Nathaniel at the ball. And it hurt Blair, it hurt like hell."

A tear spilled softly down her cheek, "I'm so sorry Chuck,"

He loved her.

They were silent for a while, she was wringing her hands nervously in her arms, and he was staring at his drink.

"I think what you're trying to do is protect yourself. You don't want to get hurt by Nathaniel again, so you're coming back to me,"

'Chuck…no…"

"I'm not going to always be the one to catch you when you fall. I'm not always going to be the one that you always come running back to,"

She had stood up now, and she was standing right in front of him, "Chuck, I swear to god it's not like that,"

He shook his head, and he too pulled out of his chair, "You broke my heart, Blair."

"Chuck, I love you," she whispered softly.

And she meant that.

He wrapped his famous scarf around his head, and buttoned up is coat. He looked at her intently, "But then I remembered I didn't have a heart," With that he walked out of the bar, the doors swinging shut behind him.

She hurt.

She wanted to cry.

"Miss would you like something to drink?" Someone called to her.

She couldn't speak. Her throat hurt.

She wouldn't cry.

Because Blair Waldorf didn't cry.

She breathed in hard, grabbing her purse she walked outside. The cold air stung her red cheeks, and the wind hit the water in her eyes, making her blink.

She pulled out her cell phone, and scrolling down her list of contacts she stopped on one. The phone was ringing in her ear, but she wasn't really listening.

How could she have thought he would always be there for her. Why hadn't she just let herself admit to him, to her, that she loved him.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end interrupted her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and started to walk down the sidewalk, "Hey, Nate? It's me. Look about that night…I'm really sorry…"

Maybe it was better this way. She and Nate would be together, she would go and sleep with him tonight, as she was sure he would forgive her, and then in two days she would be pregnant with 'his' child. Everything would be ok.

After all the wrong kind of right was always safer then the right kind of wrong.

_-------0--------_

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_-------0--------_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_


End file.
